


Gals Being Pals (Plus Extra)

by CocoaChoux



Series: Bottom Levi Weekend 2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi Weekend 2016, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/CocoaChoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restraint.</p><p>Of course their first anniversary won't go as planned, but Eren finds a way to make Levi feel better in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gals Being Pals (Plus Extra)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a month late and I have no good excuses besides school (but it's over now) and mainly because I started playing Stardew Valley a month ago so... Also, I need more fems in my life so I'm using Bottom Levi Weekend as my excuse to write more fems. o3o
> 
> This is a sequel to [Amazonian Thighs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4917427), but you can read this as a standalone.
> 
> Special shout out to Siren for the amazing title. xD

“I’m really sorry, Levi.”

Levi’s lips tugged down at the sound of the genuine apology, imagining her girlfriend on the other line who was fretting over this. “It’s okay, Eren. We can always do it tomorrow.”

“But _today’s_ our anniversary, not tomorrow.”

“Yes, but _today_ your client decides to be an ass and you need to work around his schedule or else you might lose out on any future appointments with him.”

There was a beat of silence on the other line and then followed by a sigh. “You’re taking this way too well.”

Levi shrugged, even though Eren wasn’t there to see it. “We can spend time with each other later tonight, alright?”

“I’ll make it up to you for this, promise.” There was muffling sounds before Eren was back on the line again. “Levi, I have to go now, but thank you again for being so understanding. I love you.”

Levi let out a small smile at those words. “Love you too. Make sure to give him an extra set on everything for the inconvenience he’s caused us.”

The sound of laughter filled Levi’s ears before Eren spoke again, “Will do. See you later tonight, Levi.”

“See you, Eren.”

Levi ended the call and finally let out the sigh she held back from doing when Eren called her just a few minutes ago; saying that she wouldn’t be able to make it for their anniversary dinner because a client of hers wanted to reschedule his appointment to a later time, meaning that she wouldn’t get home until around midnight.

At least she hadn’t started making dinner yet, was Levi’s next thought. She was about to start on dinner before the inevitable call happened, but now what? She already dropped off Isabel at Mikasa’s and had spoken with her aunt about letting Izzy stay with her for the evening because she and Eren would like some alone time for their anniversary.

Which, apparently, wasn’t going to happen tonight.

Levi scanned around the apartment (Eren gave her the key and code a few months ago) and spotted a few things that needed to be put away. While Eren was by no means a messy person, sometimes it was hard to maintain a Levi-approved cleanliness when the whirlwind that was Izzy was involved.

Levi tied her hair back and rolled up her sleeves as she walked to the little broom closet and grabbed everything she needed and started picking up some of Isabel’s stuff scattered around the room. Even though Levi was pretty disappointed about not spending the night relaxing with her girlfriend, she knew Eren was also having a hard time since she was more likely of the two of them to value special events like this more. The least that she could do was help clean the apartment and give Eren one less thing to worry about once she got home.

With that thought, she started dusting around the back of the television (making a mental note to get Eren new cleaning supplies) vigorously before moving to the picture frames on the shelf that had various pictures of Eren and Isabel and some of Eren’s friends, and most recently, with her in them too.

She paused at the picture of her and Eren together in one frame. It was taken a few months after Eren and Levi started dating. They went to the park with Isabel to have a picnic together. Eren’s head was on Levi’s lap and they were both smiling at Isabel who took the photo of them.

It was a fun day together and Levi remembered how beautiful Eren looked under the sunlight and the energy she had could match with any of the kids that were at the park. She remembered how Eren managed to drag her out from the shaded trees to play with them. And she also remembered how Eren profusely apologized later that evening as she helped spread aloe on her because she got sunburnt all along her arms, not used to being under the sun for too long.

Good times.

Levi hummed as she moved along the other photos of her and Eren and continued dusting every surface, wishing that her girlfriend would come home soon.

* * *

Levi flopped onto the soft bed with a groan. She had spent the last 5 hours scrubbing the whole apartment down, literally – she was pretty damn sure the previous tenants didn’t clean behind the stove – and after a long shower, she was exhausted.

She quickly checked her cellphone from the nightstand and frowned when she saw that it was just past 10 and no other texts from Eren. She sighed and rolled over to the other side of the bed and buried her face into Eren’s pillow. The comforting faint scent of vanilla from the body wash that Eren used regularly made her close her eyes.

Levi was tempted to go to sleep, but she also wanted to stay awake until Eren got home. The original plan for the night was to have a nice, homemade dinner together, cuddle on the couch, and make fun of the movie they would be watching and then have a make out session halfway through. Really, it was what they normally did whenever they had the night to themselves, but Levi might have expected something a little more since it was their anniversary and all.

Her fingers danced around the hem of the oversized shirt she was wearing, thinking about all the times Eren would put her hand under it and massaged her sides as they made out. Eren’s hands were so big and warm and felt perfect on her skin. Levi thought about how Eren would be a fucking tease until she gave in with a frustrated growl and try to pin her goddess-like girlfriend down, who would be smirking all the while like she got Levi where she wanted her to be.

Levi fluttered her eyes opened and rolled over so that she was laying on her side. Her hands still on the edge of her shirt and her thighs were pressed together as she recalled the last time she was with Eren, with her body pressed against hers, whispering sweet words that never failed to make her melt from the core.

Levi bit her lips, turning slightly to see the empty bedroom and the open door that showed nothing. Eren wasn’t coming home for a few more hours, and she needed to find something that would keep her awake until her girlfriend came back home, right?

Her hands thought for her as they moved on their own, pulling her shirt up halfway, one hand already cupping a breast, while the other one was grazing down the planes of her stomach. She let out a shuddered breath as she started kneading her breast the same time the other hand slipped under the cotton panties she was wearing and rubbed little circles across her front.

Feeling more into it, she pulled back her hand and licked her fingertips, almost letting out a whimper when she thumbed her nipple at the same time as she did so. Levi’s hand travelled back down and she pulled down her underwear just enough for her fingertips to tease the front before slipping through her folds. She moaned when she started to rub her sides at the same time of her other hand continued kneading her breast and pinching her nipple.

Her breath turned labored as her fingers delved down to feel how slick she was getting before moving back up, rubbing in a circular motion and pressing harder, gasping when she finally teased under the hood and rubbed her clit. She started rocking her hips and closed her eyes, moaning quietly to herself, imagining that it was Eren’s long fingers touching her instead of her own.

“E-Eren…”

She sounded breathless even to her own ears and it made her move faster, rubbing harder and little whimpers escaped from her lips.

“A-ah, Eren… m-more...”

Fingers weren’t enough. She needed Eren’s hands on her, touch her, and tease her – she wanted Eren’s mouth on her as well. Oh god, Eren’s mouth-

“More what?”

Levi immediately let go of herself and turned over and sat up on her elbows to see an amused-looking Eren leaning on the doorframe. “Oh, don’t mind me. Please continue with what you were doing,” Eren said teasingly.

Levi pulled her legs up and grabbed the blankets and covered it over to save herself some sort of decency, shooting Eren an accusatory glare despite her blushing face. What the fuck? She wasn’t there a minute ago, how did she not hear her come in? “Why are you home already? I thought you would be gone for another hour or so,” was what Levi asked instead.

Eren only hummed as she strolled across the bedroom and sat near her growling girlfriend on the bed. “I was, but the asshole forgot about the appointment and rescheduled for next week. Can’t say that I’m complaining though.”

Levi turned away from the all-knowing smirk. “What’s in the bag?” Levi asked, trying to divert her attention but was also kind of curious of the black bag Eren was holding from the start.

Eren lowly chuckled at the question and Levi felt a sense of dread as the brunette pulled out a package and dangled it in front of Levi, smirking when she saw Levi’s eyes widen a fraction when she realized what it was. “I swung by the nearby sex shop before coming home and I figured we she treat ourselves with a new toy for the bedroom, hm? The girl at the store highly recommended it and said that it had her coming fast and I thought it would be perfect for us.”

Eren’s smirk turned wolf-like when Levi made a high-pitch sound from the back of her throat. “Sounds like someone’s excited.” Eren ripped off the plastic from the cardboard backing. “I even got it in your favorite color too.”

Her girlfriend’s words barely registered as Levi eyed the white pill-shaped vibrator in Eren’s hands, thinking about how good it would feel to have it on her. They’ve tried various toys before and Levi found out she preferred vibrators over the others – it made her feel just right but it was frustrating when Eren used it to her advantage and edged her until she begged for release. The toy this time seemed to hit the mark of what she wanted; it was a bit wider than their other bullet vibrators, meaning that it would cover more area and please her walls instead of just stimulating her clit.

She almost whined when Eren got off the bed, but was preoccupied with the brief kiss that promised more. “Behave, my little kitten. I’m just going to go clean this properly before we have a little fun, okay?” Another kiss, and Levi watched Eren’s retreating form go out of the room.

Levi curled her fingers into the blanket, trying to even out her breathing and calming down her racing heart. She heard the faucet go off just outside the bedroom and Levi’s body ran both hot and cold at the same time. The anticipation of what Eren would do to her took over her thoughts and she felt skittish the longer she waited for Eren to return. She scoffed to herself about how needy she was being. How her older lover turned her like this, she had no idea. (But she knew how. It was because of those thick thighs that grabbed her attention over a year ago that they ended up where they are now.)

Her ears caught the sound of Eren’s whistling through the hallways and the steady footsteps approaching the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of her lover already naked and vibrator in hand. While Eren’s naked body was nothing new to her, she wasn’t prepared for the suddenness of it all.

Eren took a few confident strides toward her and opened the nightstand to rummage around inside while she kneeled on the bed. “Now where is… aha!” Eren took out some batteries and opened the back of the remote that was attached to the vibrator and put them in. Eren clicked the button on the remote and Levi instinctively clenched her thighs as she heard the initial buzzing sounds. Thank goodness the walls were thick or else the neighbors would hear their fun time since the vibrator wasn’t exactly quiet, but it also meant that it was strong and Levi was ready to beg to have it on her. “Oh, you’ll love this Levi. This thing has 10 different speeds and settings.” To prove her point, Eren pressed the button every few seconds, long enough for Levi to know the different speeds and pulsating times.

“Fuck,” was all the black-haired woman managed to mumble, seemingly mesmerized by the vibrator that was in Eren’s hands.

Eren only hummed in acknowledgement as she turned off the vibrator and put it aside before pulling down the blanket and the rest of Levi’s underwear. The shirt came off next, making Levi completely naked as well. She gently pushed her younger girlfriend onto her back and kneeled over her, moving down so that their bare chests pressed against each other as Eren captured Levi’s mouth into a deep kiss.

Levi moaned when Eren’s body started to roll on top of her, their nipples brushing each other at every movement. Eren stuck her tongue in the open mouth, muffling any noises that Levi was making, as she lifted one of her knees and nudged it so that was in between Levi’s clenched thighs. “Ah, ah, ah,” Eren playfully scolded. “You know that I don’t like it when you do that.”

The younger one only whined in response and Eren raised a brow. “Hm, sounds like someone needs a little punishment.” She pushed herself off of Levi and reached under the bed and pulled up a black bar.

Levi’s eyes widened when Eren also brought out the worn leather straps and placed it on the bed. “E-Eren…”

“Spread.” It was said in a low voice that held no room for compromise.

The command sent shivers down her spine and the dark look Eren gave her made her follow the order, her legs spread apart to give Eren full view of everything and she turned her head in embarrassment when her girlfriend made a noise of appreciation.

She stayed silent when Eren made quick work of tying her ankles to the ends of the spreader bar and bent her knees so that her wrists were tied to her ankles as well. She gave a slight tug with her wrists and tried to press her thighs together but to of no avail. She let out a content sigh when Eren leaned over her and pressed kisses along her jaw before moving in for a gentle kiss. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” she whispered.

“What’s our word again?”

Levi snorted. “Waffle.” While they have explored some of the kinkier stuff in the bedroom, they never had a full-blown scene before. Though, Eren was pretty adamant about having a safe word, “Just in case,” as the older woman replied when Levi asked why. Even though their word was ridiculous, Levi was glad that they had one, making her feel safe and placing more trust in Eren’s hands and vice versa.

Eren giggled before giving Levi another kiss. “Good. You ready?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect,” Eren purred. She trailed her finger up Levi’s cheek and leaned close so her face was resting on Levi’s shoulder, breathing in her girlfriend’s scent and moaned. “Gods, Levi, you smell so good. I love it when you use my stuff.” She trailed kisses along Levi’s neck and gently sucking in sensitive areas she has long since memorized, careful not to leave any long-lasting bruises.

Levi wasn’t able to move at all in her position. She could only moan when Eren moved down so that she was sucking on her nipple and pinching the other one before switching to give the other the same treatment. “Eren,” she breathily whispered when she felt Eren’s hand stroking the inside of her thighs. She tried to bring her knees together, but once again, Eren wouldn’t have that.

Eren made an annoyed sound with her tongue as she diverted her attention from Levi’s perky nipples to her knees, pushing them away from each other and glaring at the woman below her. “Maybe I should tie your ankles to the bedposts instead.” She raised a brow at the vigorous head shake. “No? Are you going to behave this time?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t quite believe you.” Eren moved so that her knees were on either side of Levi’s shoulders, carefully balancing herself so that she wasn’t directly sitting on her younger lover. She tilted Levi’s head to look at her and put her thumb in the slightly opened mouth. “You know what to do, right? Will you be good for me?”

Levi half-lidded eyes stared right back at Eren’s lust-hazed ones, keeping eye contact as she rolled her tongue over the thumb and gently sucked on it, almost moaning when Eren’s eyes turned a shade darker from her actions when she took out her thumb so that she could reply properly. “Yes, Eren. I want to be good for you.”

Eren gave her a sweet smile before tugging the back of her head forward, close to her front. “Then get to it, love.”

The black-haired woman looked up at Eren’s predatory look before licking her lips seductively, her tongue poking out and pressed it along the slit before moving down. Eren moaned appreciatively as she fisted her hands in Levi’s hair, indicating her to go faster. Taking the hint, Levi pressed her tongue harder, tracing and nipping along the walls. She took her time to lave each side before sucking on the one place that Eren wanted her to focus on, feeling the slight burn from her scalp when Eren tugged on her hair as she moaned. She let Eren grab her hair and stared up at her with dazed eyes as the older woman rocked herself onto her mouth, letting out moans because she knew that Eren loved it when she made loud sounds when she ate her out.

“A-ah, fuck! You have such an amazing mouth, Levi.”

Levi only hummed as she continued to suck and lick, feeling Eren’s thighs on either side of her head quivering. She would have loved to use her hands to pleasure Eren more, but her hands were still tied to her ankles. It was a little frustrating, but she did the best she could to make Eren feel good, opening her mouth wider to take more of Eren and moving her tongue as fast as she could. She dared to look up again to see Eren’s beautiful eyes closed shut, her mouth was open as gasps and little phrases of praises escaped from her lips. Beads of sweat were dripping down the side of her face, and Levi swore it was the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. Levi swallowed and Eren’s movements were stuttering, an indication that she was close.

“Shit, shit! Levi, I’m going to come!”

Levi felt herself getting impatient but ignored it in favor of focusing on her girlfriend’s needs, listening to her moan out, “ _Yesyesyes!_ Fuck, so so good!” before feeling wetness dribble down her chin. She lapped it up as best as she could, hearing Eren sigh in content and cooing at her for it. She licked her lips and pressed a kiss on each inner thigh before finally resting her head on the pillow, taking a deep breath as Eren shakily crawled backwards to give her some space.

Eren peppered kisses along her stomach and moved up to lick Levi’s lips before sensually kissing her, muffling their groans. Levi sighed in every kiss, appreciating the little circles Eren was tracing the sides of her body before carding her fingers in her hair.

Levi was the first to pull away after their series of kisses. “S-so,” she swallowed hard before continuing. “Did I do good?”

Her girlfriend chuckled lowly before kissing the corner of her lips. “Oh, sweetheart, you did a fantastic job,” Eren praised. “Do you want your toy now or would you like more time?”

“Now, please.”

“Of course.” Eren gave her a little peck before reaching over to the nightstand again and pulling out the bottle of lube. She took the vibrator that was tossed to the side and coated it thoroughly before wiping her hand with a tissue from the stand. She took the toy and grazed it over Levi’s clit, making the black-haired woman thrash her head to the side as she stifled a moan. “Maybe you didn’t need the lube after all, you’re already so wet here,” Eren mused.

“Eren,” Levi grumbled.

“Patience, kitten. Now, what speed would you like? Would you like this one?” Eren pressed the button on the remote and Levi bit her lips when she felt the constant and strong vibrations. “Or this one?” Another click and it went impossibly faster. “Or-”

“Just this one is fine. We can try out the other ones later,” Levi managed to spit out, trying to move her hips at the pleasurable sensation.

“Okay.” Eren placed down the remote down and her other hand pressed the vibrator harder and Levi held back a sob when Eren finally moved the toy up and down on her and then in fast little circles.

There was no pattern to Eren’s ministrations and Levi couldn’t tell whether she loved it or hate it – feeling close to the edge but as she suspected, Eren would pull the toy to the side to let her catch her breath in annoyance and then going back to teasing her again. She closed her eyes when she felt Eren’s free hand kneading one of her breasts while the other was being lavished by Eren’s mouth.

She clenched her eyes and moan after moan spilled from her mouth when Eren decided to stop teasing her and moved the vibrator at a faster rhythm and pressing it harder against her. Levi arched her back with one final moan before spilling on the toy and on Eren’s hand.

She mewled when the vibrator continued buzzing even after she came, feeling overstimulated after all that teasing, but then Eren disconnected the wire that was attached to the remote and she let out a satisfied groan. Her eyes remained shut as she felt Eren untying her wrists and ankles, flexing them so she could feel them again. There were a few more shuffling sounds and Levi squirmed a little when Eren wiped her down, smiling when she heard Eren laugh and reprimanding her with a light slap on her thigh before she felt Eren got off of the bed.

Levi was tempted to go to sleep but then she felt Eren’s body pressed against hers. She opened her eyes to see Eren looking down at her with a blissful smile. “How’re you feeling?”

Levi scrunched up her nose. “My wrists are sore as fuck. Why did you tie me up anyway?”

“Because you have a tendency to scratch and I didn’t feel like treating them tonight.”

“I do not scratch.”

“Uh huh, tell that to my back, kitten.”

Levi hissed which made Eren laugh. The brunette moved so that she was pressed against Levi’s back, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “Did you like the toy?”

“Hell yeah. We definitely need to check out the other settings and I need to try it on you too.”

Eren hummed in response and pulled Levi closer. “How about in a few minutes? I want to cuddle just a bit more.” A pause and Eren added, “Thank you for cleaning up while I was gone. And I’m sorry that I missed dinner. You did eat, right? Did you make anything?”

“I just had a salad and some pasta. I put the leftovers in the fridge in case you were hungry when you came home.”

“Oh, I was definitely hungry alright.” Eren laughed when Levi reached behind and pinched her. “Sorry, sorry.”

Levi rolled her eyes and flipped around so that she could see Eren’s stupidly pretty face with an equally stupidly pretty smile. “You’re forgiven.” She gently kissed Eren’s soft lips. “Happy Anniversary, Eren.”

Eren grinned and enthusiastically kissed all around Levi’s face before ending on her lips. “Happy Anniversary, love. How about I make you breakfast in the morning and we could eat in bed to make up for tonight.”

“Only if I get to clean up.”

Another kiss. “Perfect.”


End file.
